in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose
'''Rose '''is an major character in ''In a Locked Room. ''Similar to Sherry Escarrie, she lost her memories, and woke up in the Deepsea Metro. She embarked on a quest to regain her memories. She has a deep history, but due to her amnesia, it is largely shrouded in mystery. Her roots trace back to the Galactic Army, and eventually lead up to her alliance in the New Squidbeak Splatoon, as Agent 8. She was created and is owned by CITRONtanker. History Before finding herself in the Deepsea Metro, Rose was once one of the most feared members of the Galactic Army- a high-honored commander, with power that even exceeded Squidkiller. She was a master in combat, although quite reserved. She wanted no help from her fellow Octolings, and even shunned her goddess, Galaximus, when help was offered to her. However, a loss to Agent 3 devastated her spirit- angered at her defeat, she finally rallied a gang of Octolings to launch an all out attack on Inkopolis. Unfortunately, an unknown attack caused Rose to black out- she awoke in the Metro with only Cap'n Cuttlefish at her side. The two formed an agreement to escape, and as Rose journeyed through the subway, she learned more about herself, and began to transform into a sweetheart of an cephalopod. Appearance Rose has grey eyes, with her skin being a bit more tan than Sherrys. She has rounded ears, much like those of a dumbo octopus. She shares the same hairstyle as Sherry. She is roughly the same height as Jenny. Also, similar to Sherry, she wears a black leather crop top with one long sleeve, leather skirt and boots, and a type of neon yellow bracelet on her ankle and wrist, after she woke up in the Deepsea Metro. It is considered to be her Agent gear. Her battle gear consists of the Octoglasses, Octo Tee, and Snow Delta Straps. Relationships Galaximus As her former goddess, Rose and Galaximus had a rather neutral relationship when Rose was in the Galactic Army. Galaximus had much respect for Rose's insane battle skills, but Rose always seemed to shun Galaximus's help. Now, they have a very rocky relationship, after Rose saw the errors of her ways and became friends with Jenny. Jenny Jenny used to be a target for Rose, due to Rose's Galactic Army alliance, but Jenny proved essential to her escape from the Deepsea Metro, and even saved Jenny's life from sanitation. Now, the two of them are really good friends. They battle together, hang out, and fight evil as a pair. Rose's knowledge of the Galactic Army is also a valuable asset to her- well, if Rose could remember them! That- as well as to piece together her past- is why Jenny is trying to help Rose regain her memories. Asher Asher seems to represent the polar opposite of Rose- where as Rose is kind, lovable, and passive, Asher is provocative, aggressive, and anything but lovable. Asher seems to like Rose, but if far too shy to admit it.Category:Octolings Category:Owned by CITRONtanker Category:Good characters Category:Females Category:Teens